


[translation]破碎的愤怒，永无止息 unending lease on hamstrung rage

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [15]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1990s/pre-1995, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent (mentioned), Gen, Hospitalization, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Canon, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 人们会在医院抱着希望不放，直到最后一秒，但希望总会给你留下印记，即使它已经消逝。（或：拉斯特在北岸精神病院醒来。）





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unending lease on hamstrung rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223411) by [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup). 



> 作者注：本文的灵感来自hadaly的文《knives out》。

白墙上有绿色的痕迹，像发了霉，就是被擦洗过也去不掉。医院的味道。化学药剂覆盖了呕吐物和病态的绝望气味。讽刺和疲惫的愤怒散发出刺鼻的气息。冰冷的病房，不像以前那肮脏的天花板，不像那些毒窝的过道和卧室，他躺在Ginger身下，喘着气，好极了，接着干，杂种——

Crash忽然意识到他在从未来过的地方，这地方和以前完全不同。没有那种让人喘不过气的潮湿和闷热，吸毒后的兴奋，醉酒，总让他觉得潮热又昏沉。被打得踉踉跄跄，双手又笨又沉，几乎没法抓住别人的头发把他们的脸往墙上撞。美国人把吃药当成精神依赖，他想，身下的床垫软得过分，像被陌生人抱着，把他整个吞了进去。他几乎怀念那个旧床垫，满是扎人的裂缝，弹簧扎进了他的皮肤。

他渐渐醒来，知道自己现在什么样。他不知道自己来这里多久，不知道自己是谁，为什么做那些事情。但他知道他脸色苍白，头发油腻，肌肉瘫软无力，像融化的蜡。他想像自己会这么化成一滩泥。溶解成一堆药物和汗液。他想着生命的本质，人类灵魂的概念，他知道他的灵魂是他吸入、注射和吞下的所有污秽的混合物。吗啡、古柯碱、冰毒、海洛因、大麻素、鸦片、兴奋剂、操蛋的迷幻剂。如血液般流淌，如河流般奔涌。

他知道自己是什么。垃圾毒虫，他想。这个词简直令人安慰。对，就是我，我就是那家伙。

因此他知道接下来会怎样。既然他像个披着悲剧外衣的奇迹似的逃过一劫，他们肯定会那么干。他情况太糟了，几乎没意识到自己在精神病房，但他知道这回事，即便他的眼皮都像粘住似的睁不开，好像被人用胶带蒙住了眼（Ginger那么干过几次，想让Crash像个娘们似的老实点）。

他知道只要他又能神智清醒地跟人谈话，就会有成年累月的治疗，废话，还有和颜悦色的审问等着他。在真正在乎他的精神科医生和狂暴无情的法律利剑之间，一场暗潮汹涌的战争即将开始——也许已经开始了，他猜——而他会在风暴的中心，成为胜利一方的奖品。他已经知道警方会赢，他不是他们中的一员，不再是了，但他们会赢得他。他们会用皮带栓住他，用看不见的手掐住他的喉咙。想到又要被官僚机构玩于股掌之上①，他几乎想念Ginger的手在他身上的感觉——Ginger的老二简直要把他劈成两半，他不得不咬住指关节不让自己哭出来。

他知道他们会怎么说Ginger。他会让他相信自己在卧底期间是什么角色。受害者。没错。如果有谁虐待过他，那就是该死的警方。你要当我们的毒虫卧底。没有截止日，宝贝。在床上趴下，像个男人似的接受吧。

他能感到自己病了。戒断治疗。直到这时他才意识到房间里还有人和他在一起——一只手拂过他的胳膊，轻柔而体贴。那感觉好似橡皮泥里通了电，在他体内引发了一场爆炸，成千个太阳的能量一直冲击到指尖，他感到皮肤简直像从骨肉和神经上撕了下来。

一个女人。他已经认识了多年的女人。

她想对他说话，但他尖叫起来，一阵火烧似的剧痛，他喘不过气来，也无法思考。他发誓，有个小女孩在他怀里，但她慢慢滑走，他碰不到她，突然失去她的痛苦让他剧烈颤抖起来，几乎惊厥——

“妈，”他呜咽着，因为他知道那女人是谁，但他现在没有气力去恨她，“妈，求你——”

她抱住他，很痛。但他抱紧她。因为他需要她。他需要她。

“给我点什么，”他喃喃地说，声音在他空空的颅骨内回荡。“给点什么让我不那么难受，什么都行，妈，我认识些人，能给你搭上线，听着，你得给我弄点什么，求你——”

她把他推开了。他神智混乱，都没意识到他们把他绑了起来，他也没想到，她当然不会给他毒品，她当然不会帮助他，虽然那是他向她要求的唯一东西——

他分裂了，解体了。他脱离了自己的躯壳，几乎是轻飘飘地踏进了另一个空间，混沌的地狱，没有真实，只有化学反应和神经末梢的刺激。

但他的躯体却永远在嚎叫。

 

 

END

 

①and the thought of yet another jaunt around the bureaucratic maypole：直译为“又要围着官僚机构的五月柱跳舞”。五月柱，Maypole，5月1日的五朔节是欧洲的传统民间节日，人们在这一天架起以桦树叶围绕的五朔节花柱，再绕着花柱转圈舞蹈，以迎接夏天到来。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：标题和简介来自Gareth Liddiard的歌《Strange Tourist》。


End file.
